The real Kahoko
by LustigJulie
Summary: Kahoko lagi nonton TV dan...   Well, RnR aja! Full ke gajean, typo, humor nggak berasa dan sangat nggak kreatif. hehee... tapi no flame plis


Summary : Kahoko sedang menontong TV dan menunjukkan jati diri yang sesungguhnya! Rate AMAN untuk bayi, balita, dan anak kecil, serta Lansia. Nggak pandai bikin Summary! Jadi RNR Please…

Desclaimer : LCDO milik Yuki Kure senpai tapi fanfic dan ide cerita milik saya sepenuhnya. Jadi kesamaan atau kemiripan hanyalah kebetulan belaka

Author : LustigJulie

Character: Hino Kahoko

***Happy Reading***

"THE REAL KAHOKO"

Seorang gadis berambut merah yang lagi asik rebahan di kamarnya terganggu oleh suara bel yang berdecit dari pintu depan. Kalo aja dia nggak lagi sendirian di rumah, pasti dia nggak bakalan peduli karena ada ibunya yang siap siaga untuk membukakan pintu. Tapi kali ini, acara istirahatnya dari berlatih biola harus terusik karena sang ibu tercinta sedang pergi berbelanja dan kakaknya ada meeting di kantor.

"Siapa sih? Iyaa sebentar…" Sahutnya sambil berlari menuruni tangga setelah mampir sebentar di depan cermin di kamarnya.

Gadis itu bergegas membuka pintu sambil memasang senyum yang terpaksa. Tapi senyumnya seketika memudar dan berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal ketika melihat tak seorangpun di depan pintu.

"ck… siapa sih? Ganggu aja…"

Setelah celingak celinguk dari Sabang sampe Merauke dan memastikan tak ada orang. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke rumah. TIba tiba kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang dideteksi bukan keset yang setia terpajang di depan pintu melainkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat yang mengingatkan gadis itu pada formulir pajak yang harus diisi kakaknya setiap tahun.

"Bukannya ini baru Januari…" Ia mengambil amplop itu dan membawanya masuk.

'untukku?' batinnya saat melihat tulisan di depan amplop itu dengan font 62 dan jenis tulisan yang belum terdaftar di Microsoft Word karena hanya tulisan tangan dengan spidol bermerk SALJUORANG tampaknya.

Setelah berdoa tolak bala karena takut amplop itu sudah diguna gunain atau isinya adalah bom, nggak ada salahnya kan jaga jaga. Gadis bernama Kahoko Hinopun membuka amplop itu dan isinya adalah sebuah DVD Bajakan yang bertuliskan LA CORDA D'ORO (full episode) dengan sampul fotonya dan Tsukimori serta Tsuchiura dengan latar merah dihiasi dengan gambar biola dan tetek bengek lainnya yang sudah berbentuk animasi.

'Ehhh? Kenapa ada DVD semacam ini? Sejak kapan aku jadi bintang film? Ah, jangan jangan iini berisi adegan malam itu? Ah, nggak! Ini pasti bukan DVD yang 'gituan'.

Kahokopun memasukannya kedalam DVD room yang terletak di lemari di bawah TVnya dan menunggu respon dari sang DVDroom. Rupanya itu adalah Anime LA CORDA yang ia bintangi tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

"Huufft, baiklah! Ayo kita lihat bagaimana hasil kerjaku selama ini… Rupanya si Nami bekerja sama dengan Yuki Kure itu sudah menjadi produser selama ini dan memanfaatkanku sebagai pemeran utama tanpa bayaran? Hh, liat saja nanti. Aku akan suruh manajerku menuntut bayaran tinggi per episode kepada mereka.!" Kahoko bergumam sendiri sambil mengeluarkan senyum 'devil' yang tak pernah diperlihatkan pada siapapun.

Dan animasi itupun di mulai…

EPISODE 1.

"Dahulu kala…." Dan TV itupun berbicara mengungkapkan segenap isi hati (?) maksudnya isi dari DVD itu…

"Hahahaaa… Rupanya meskipun ketakutan saat melihat peri licik si Lily itu wajahku tetap cantik. Nggak sia sia ketimun yang kucolong dari kulkas tiap hari buat maskeran… " sahutnya heboh sendiri.

"_kau bisa melihatku?" _suara Lily terdengar dari TV itu.

" Hm… Kalo dipikir pikir, aku bisa ngeliat Lily karena sebelum itu aku sempat ke dukun minta jampi jampi biar bisa ngelawan setan yang terkutuk dan bisa ngalahin mereka. Habis aku sempet di guna gunain sama si Gunawan (namanya aja menandakan dia suka guna guna orang) yang tinggal di sebelah. Nggak heran sih ya, soalnya aku kan memang cantik. Jadi sebenarnya itu bukan Karena kebetulan, atau karena sifatku yang katanya amazing itu, tapi emang si Lily aja yang nggak nyadar… Dasar peri begooo…"

"_25 tahun yang lalu…"_

"Ih, si Mio ini cerewet banget sih,, gila aja masa cerita yang udah basi tentang VIOLIN ROMANCE itu diceritain sama gue. Alaaah, omong kosong tuhh semuaaa. Cerita itu dikarang supaya orang orang tertarik sama concours, itu aja. Masa nggak ada yang nyadar sih… Eh tapi, tuh lampu senter sama backsound nyolong dimana?"

Sambil menyeruput jus jeruk yang nggak tahu asalnya dari mana udah ada di meja depan TV, Kahokopun menyaksikan adegan demi adegan dari Animasinya itu...

"Sial banget gue sampe dihukum Okano-sensei yang pemarah itu gara gara syok mikirin si Lily yang bisa gue lihat gara gara mantranya si mbah dukun yang manjur. Eh, malah disuruh bawa barang barang yang bejibun ke ruang departemen musik yang jaraknya bagaikan 25 kilometer dari departemen ku. Dasar tuh sensei, bilang aja capek dan gak kuat bawanya. Lagian cleaning service di sekolah apa gunanya sih? Kenapa nggak nyuruh mereka aja. Gak perlu memanfaatkan gue yang lagi dihukum dong, gue kan juga capek! Semalem gue ituh kurang tidur gara gara fesbukan ampe tengah malam, habis temen chat gue dari negeri antahberantah itu ngajak ngobrol terus, jadi gini deh! Nie sensei nggak peka banget lihat wajah gue yang imut jadi kusut kayak gini… Eh tunggu, ini kan adegan ditangga dimana gue hampir terjatuh tapi untung ditangkep ma si Ryotarou yang badannya segede gorilla itu. Tapi, dia malah nyari kesempatan! Masa waktu nyelemetin gue pegangnya lama banget gitu, bilang aja mau peluk gue! Itukan tempat umum… Nggak tahu apa kalo di tempat sepi lebih asik. Ah, dasar, cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih orang. Pake sok bantuin bawa barang barang gue lagi, tuh kan dia mau PDKT. Capek deh gue…"

"Wiz, nih bagian favorit gue nih! Pertemuan pertama dengan si tampan sebagai kesan pertama gue, yap dengan Tsukimori Len di depan pintu kelas 2-A. Gila, ganteng banget! Awalnya sih gue mau tebar pesona sama dia, habis orang orang bilang dia tajir. Tapi, begitu denger dia ngomong dan gayanya yang sombongnya segede gunung, gue langsung sweatdrop dan merubah kesan. Dia itu ice cube, nyebellin, nggak punya perasaan, masa ngeliat gadis secantik gue bawa barang barang segini nggak dibantuin, dasar buta! Awas aja ntar, gue bakal bikin dia memohon buat jadi pacar gue…"

"_Azuma sama…"_ terlihat sang fangirl dari sirambut panjang ungu menawarkant eh kepada idolanya itu dari layar kaca.

" Loh kok yang muncul disini Kazuki sama temen temennya sih yang lagi ngegosipin si ungu Azuma yang katanya amazing banget itu? Guenya mana? Oh, rupanya ini pas pengumuman peserta concours: yayayyaa… Ini nih, yang bikin aku keselek minuman (?) yang hampir disusul dengan sedotan serta kotaknya begitu mendengar namaku disebut. Siapa coba yang nggak kaget waktu itu, perasaan mantra yang gue minta cuma biar terkenal dan disegani orang orang di sekolah, bukannya ikut ginian…"

"_KANAYAAN!"_

"Ya ampun, hampir copot jantung gue ngedengar suara itu. Adegan kedatangan senpai senpai yang overeact sama yang oversmile ini. Sakit banget lagi tangan gue waktu dijabat sama si rambut ijo itu. Ditambah senyumnya si ungu yang bikin gue mules, Sok imut banget nih orang, mentang mentang bishounen! Sorry yah, gue nggak tertarik! Untung gue cepet cepet lari ke tujuan utama, kamar mandi! Habis itu gue muntah deh 5 ember. Jadi itu yang namanya Azuma yang sanggup bikin cewek cewek histeris? Apa dia pake mantra juga ya? Pantesan aja nggak mempan sama gue, si mbah yang gue datangin kan emang top cer! Nggak diraguin lagi…"

"Oh iya, gue inget! Ini nih waktu si Lily ngasih biola ajaib ke gue. Gue nolak lah awalnya, males gila gue harus bawa nie biola ke mana mana, sebenernya gue mau minta harmonika aja, atau pianika, suling juga boleh, pokoknya yang nggak berat berat amat. Tapi berhubung mata buaya si Lily Yang mulai berkaca kaca itu meluluhlantakkan tembok pertahan gue, sebenernya bukan karena kasihan. Tapi berisik tahu nggak, lagian gue juga nggak mau digangguin sama peri yang lebay itu yah gue terima aja dengan harapan Semoga aja dia menyingkir dari kehidupan gue jika gue nerima nie biola…"

Suara ringtone hape TOKIA yang khaspun bordering menandakan bahwa seseorang sedang menanti diseberang sana untuk dijawab teleponnya.

"Moshi Moshi gori… Tsuchiura-kun? Ah, hai! Aku lagi istirahat sebentar habis latihan. Apa? Berlatih bersama… Yah, gomen gomen aku berencana untuk latihan di rumah saja hari ini. Sekalian membantu ibu juga kalo sempat….. Hehe, ah biasa aja! Itu sudah jadi kewajibanku kok….. Hai! Ja,…"

'Hufft, males banget keluar sama si Gorilla itu.. Pasti jalan kaki, soalnya dia nggak punya mobil… Huffft….' Ia kembali menoleh kea rah TV

"Loh? Kok ada cewek marah marah? Oh, itu adalah cewek ganjen nan centil yang katanya bodyguardnya si Yunoki-sama itu lagi marahin adek kelas gue si Shuoko. Sebenernya males banget gue ikut campur urusan para siswa musik yang kerjanya Cuma berkutat sama nada nada yang pastinya membosankan gitu, tapi berhubung kudengar dia ikut kompetisi, mending cari muka deh! Siapa tahu bisa numpang tenar gitu… Eh gue malah ditantang main biola di depan mereka. Males banget deh gue, Habis gue kan belum berlatih sama sekali! Liat aja, kalian bakal nangis berdarah darah ngeliat si Azuma-sama kalian itu kepincut sama gue.

"Ichibyou goto ni….."

AKhirnya episode satu itu selesai dan ditutup dengan lagu CRESCENDO, dan Kahoko Hinopun lanjut ke episode berikutnya…

"Hm… Aku baru tahu kalo kanon adala penyanyi opening song di animasiku ini. Suaranya lumayan, tapi kalo dibandingin sama aku, yah bukannya sombong sih tapi aku masih jauh diatasnya.

"_KREEEK"_

Okeh, itu suara biola Kahoko yang sangat menggemparkan dunia saking bagusnya itu. Kahoko yang malu sendiri ngeliatnya langsung mempercepat adegan itu.

"Eh, si senpai ungu datang nyelamatin gue! Hm, iya kan? Azuma-sama kalian itu kepincut sama gue… Makanya jangan main main sama gue… HEH? Si Nami ikut ikutan dan bikin aku malah dalam masalah begini, bilang aja mau cari muka sama si senpai itu!… Tapi nggak apalah, yang penting selamat…"

"Okey, ini adegan dimana kepalaku benjol gara gara is cute Keichii yang tidur sembarangan… Awalnya sih pengen marah besar, tapi begitu liat dia yang imut itu, jadi geregetan sendiri. Hihihi… Ya ampun, disini pertama kali aku dengar suara Ave Maria dari biola. Yah memang awalnya aku terhipnotis gitu, tapi begitu ngeliat si pemainnya jadi tambah terhipnotis deh …"

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"_

Kahoko kaget dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan yang ada di layar kaca saat Len memergokinya dari jendela. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat aktingnya yang sok terkagum kagum dan mengeluarkan kata kata yang bijak dari lubuk hatinya tentang betapa cantiknya suara biola.

"Hm, gue memang aktris terbaik! Abis itu gue langsung ke atap dan coba memainkannya juga, kali aja si Len denger. Eh, Malah si Lily yang muncul dan membuat gue harus tersenyum manis dan berjanji untuk mewujudkan impiannya yang aneh tentang musik itu. Ohh… jadi semua peserta concours pada denger permainan gue? Wah, name memang cameramen hebat bisa merekam mereka dengan close-up begitu, sampe ada pak Kanazawa juga lagi… ckckck… Eh, iya bener gue ketemu sama Len di tangga! Gue kirain dia bakal muji muji gue gitu, eh malah sikapnya tambah dingin aja! Haaah nyebelin!"

Menyadari Jus jeruknya habis, Kahokopun masuk ke dapur dan mengisinya lagi dan kembali beserta kentang goreng, pop corn, sama kacang telur yang diambilnya dari lemari…

" Oh, ini waktu gue ketemu si Gorilla nih, yah minta saran juga sih buat concours, Yah kata kata bijaknya emang pas banget sih… Eh trus ketemu sama Kazuki senpai yang setia memainkan Gavotte buat gue, yah gue pasang muka sedih deh sekalian nyari perhatian, dan yes! Berhasil… Hahaaa… Dia ngedukung gue dan akhirnya nolong gue deh ngadepin tantangan bodyguardsnya Azuma itu di episode 3… Hino memang hebat!"

"_Itu tidak adil…" _sahut si bodyguards karena Hihara senpai menolongku.

"Ck, ini anak maunya apa sih? Untung aja Kazuki nolongin aku and bawa bawa nama Azuma. Haha, pada hancur deh pertahanan mereka ngebayangin idola mereka sedih. Eh, inikan waktu ada cowok yang ngehadang Len? Hah, gue inget betapa senengnya gue bisa cari muka karena nyirem mereka dengan air, yah meskipun jatuh sendiri sih. Tapi nggak apa apa, yang penting Len nolongin gue and membalut luka gue pake dasinya trus bawa gue ke UKS! Uuhh, so sweet!"

Kahoko membuka kemasan French Friesnya tanpa menoleh dari layar kaca.

"haha, inikan waktu aku nendan sepatu dan kena Ryoutaro! Gue kira dia bakal ngamuk kayak gorilla sama gue, tapi ternyata nggak! Lega deh gue… Eh, ada Len juga yang datang bawa surat! Kirain surat cinta ternyata info concours! Gue bisa liat si Ryoutaro rada jealous, hihihi… Ternyata tuh mantra memang mempan buat narik cowok cowok juga…"

Tiba tiba dering handphone Kahoko berbunyi lagi, kali ini adalah nada SMS.

'**Kaho-chan? Kau dimana?'**

'**Aku dirumah senpai… Ada apa?'**

'**Oh, tidak aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar makan sesuatu yang manis. Kau mau?'**

'**Gomen senpai, aku harus jaga rumah hari ini. Ibu dan kakakku sedang keluar! Gomenasai…'**

'**Ah, okelaah kalo begitu Kahochan! ^_^'**

Okeh lanjut…

"Heeh? Kameramen ngikutin aku sampai ke Minami Instrument? Iya disini aku tahu kalo Si gorilla pinter main piano! Waktu dia marah tambah nyeremmin deh… Hiiii…. Eh, jadi begitu wajah gue waktu terhimpit ditembok saat dia marah sama gue… AH, kirain dia mau ngapain! Dia nyari kesempatan lagi kan? Haah dasar.. Tuh kan, dia khawatir sama gue! Kakek yang di took itu aja tahu… Huhh! Ngaku aja susah amat…"

"TADAIMA Kaho…"

Eh? Kahoko cepat mematikan TV karena tak ingin sang ibu tahu tentang kelakuan bejat (?)nya di sekolah yang sibuk ngegodain laki laki. Iapun lari membukakan pintu untuk ibunya dan membantu sang ibu membawakan belanjaannya yang bejibun ke dapur.

~~~ALLRIGHT~~~

Gimana? Ficnya OOC banget kan? Trus lebay lagi… Hehe, Sory yah buat typo and segenap kekurangan lainnya. Termasuk sense humor yang sama sekali tak saya miliki. Gomenasai! Dan juga maafkan saya telah menghancurkan karakter Kahoko yang naïf itu.

Kahoko : Kok alku jadi kayak gini sih? Aku kan anak baik… *sok innocent*

Ryoutaro : Hino? Kamu bilangin aku gorilla? AWas kamu… (Ngejar Kahoko)

Kahoko : UWAAAAAAA! LARIII!

Yah namanya juga Author yang kehabisan akal, jadi kayak gini deh hasilnya! Sebenernya aku bingung mau lanjut apa nggak. Jadi review aja yah n kasitau aku apa ini perlu dilanjutin ke episode lainnya atau sampe disini aja… And no Flame! OKEY!

ARIGATOU!


End file.
